


Poirot Imagines/One Shots

by Characterimagines



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterimagines/pseuds/Characterimagines
Summary: A collection of imagines for the characters of the television show Poirot
Relationships: Arthur Hastings/Reader, Hercule Poirot/Reader, James Japp/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Poirot Imagines/One Shots

The friendship between Hercule Poirot and Arthur Hastings was a strong one, and while you found the private detective charming, you disliked how intrusive he could be at times. A morning where you planned on staying in bed an hour later would be disturbed by him turning up at your door after failing to answer his phone calls. Arthur was late for work at this point, but still, neither of you were in a rush to leave the bedroom until there was a loud knock on the door downstairs, and you whined in protest when his lips left yours, feeling him leave the bed.

"Sorry, love, it must be important." He said while tying a robe around him.

"It is always important with Hercule Poirot." You rolled over onto your stomach, resting your chin on your hand, elbow on his pillow. "He will go away if you ignore it."

"You know he won't." He smiled, leaning down to kiss your cheek before leaving the bedroom.

The knocking got louder as he descended the staircase, unbolting the door with a sigh. He opened the door, and Poirot entered the house. "Ah! So you are alive, Hastings! When you did not show up at work, or return my telephone calls, I was most concerned, mon ami. Where have you been? Why are you not dressed yet? It is eleven o'clock."

"Well..." Arthur turned when you walked down the stairs, wearing your robe, and you smiled to hide your laughter at the sight of Arthur's hair.

"Mme Hastings." Hercule greeted.

"Allow me to apologize on behalf of Arthur, Poirot. He can get...carried away." You walked to the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Tea? Tisane for you, Monsieur Poirot?"

"Non. Non. Désolé Mme Hastings, I am afraid that I cannot stay." Poirot bowed his head slightly, "Get dressed, Hastings, I will wait for you in the car." 

Arthur handed him the car keys from the sideboard, and Poirot tipped his hat to you as he left the house. You waited until the door was closed before you laughed into your hand. "Carried away?" Arthur chuckled, following you upstairs. "May I remind you that _you_ were the instigator, therefore you are responsible for making me late."

You turned, leaning against the bedroom door, grasping the handle, "I didn't hear you complaining. Quite the opposite, actually." You opened the door a wink, backing into the room as you undid your robe.

"Oh, you are wicked."

You climbed into bed and got under the duvet, "I guess I will have to wait for you to get back. It's awfully chilly today."

Arthur shook his head with a smile, "I have to go." He opened the wardrobe, taking out a set of clothes. "Poirot is outside in the car waiting for me."

"I see how it is." You turned away, and Arthur got dressed before approaching the bed to kiss your shoulder.

"I'll be home soon."

You looked at him over your shoulder when he walked to the door, turning away when he looked back. He smiled as he closed the door, knowing he would be making it up to you later, and he couldn't wait for the hours to roll by until he came back home.


End file.
